Mi querido hermano
by Mafu chan
Summary: Nadie se puede escapar del amor... Aunque en estos momentos ellos quisieran hacerlo
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas:****Hola , soy nueva en fanfiction y les traigo un hard yaoi de TMNT 2012 de Mickey x Rafa ¿el porque ? pues el otro dia busque un fic yaoi de TMNT y la mayoria son Leo x Rafa y de Mickey y Doni ¡nada! es raro porque ambos son tan ukes y violables :3 , ademas a Doni y a Leo no los podemos dejar solos , tambien habra Leox Doni nenas x3 y y ... perdon por los errores de ortografia :(**

**Disclaimer : ****TMNT no me pertenece credito a su respectivo autor U_U**

**simbologia : *pensamientos* -dialogos **

**buenooo al cap **

**_._._._._._._._._.**

**Cap 1 sentimientos **

**Es otra noche en las calles de nueva york ,donde para ciertas tortugas predomina la rutina , se encontraron un par de veces con los dragones purpura y otro par con perrera y cara de pez -que noche tan aburrida ... ¿no? - dijo la mas inocente de las tortugas - eeh..¿por?- respondio el de pa bandana azul -si, pues vencer a los dragones y a los chicos de destructor se esta volviendo ... demasiado facil y ¡aburrido!-continuo Mickey.-Tienes razon - dijo ahora el mas listo de los 4.**

**Terminado esa conversacion los 4 hermanos llegaron a su hogar la alcantarilla y se dispusoeron a cenar *oh mierda , no otra vez , esta volviendo ese pulso acelerado y ese estupido calor en las mejillas ¡joder! ,¿por que el provoca esto? , bueno ..., tiene unos ojos azul cielo que detonan tantas emociones a la vez, ademas unas lindas pecas que decoran sutilmente su cara , y una mirada inocente que cautivaria a cualquiera...* .**

**-¿Rafa ? ¡Rafa!- grito el lider del grupo -¿Mmh ?-respondio distraidamente Rafael -¡Whoa! -grito Rafa al notar una ereccion -¿Que pasa bro ? - dijo Mickey con un tono inocente a lo que al pobre de Rafa no le ayudo mucho - N-nada ...-dijo - ¿Estas seguro ? ,sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que se...-¡Dije que nada idiota !respondio groseramente Rafael y despues dijo - ¡Es mi maldita vida ! no tienen porque meterse ...- diciendo esto se dirijio a su habitacion.**

**-¿Cual es su problema ? - dijo u****n molesto Mickey -Neeee es Rafa , siempre tiene problemas - dijo desinteresadamente Doni -Cierto - respondio un divertido Leo - aunque lo mejor sera ir a descansar - y con esto los hermanos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones .**

**En la habitacion de Rafa UWU **

***¡Mierda mierda mierda mierda ‼ * Rafa se maldecia mentalmente *No .. no puede estar pasando ...¿Cuando empezo esto ? , Spike te necesito amigo ...***

**...X_X**

**Bueno este fue el cap... si muy corto lo se pero el proximo sera mejor ¿algunas peticiones de parejas ? se esperan criticas constructivas son bien recibidas ... ¡bay!**


	2. Capitulo 2

notas: Hola ! vengo aqui con otro cap , perdon si tarde , ya tenia el cap hecho y se borro ,yo asi como de : Nop nop nop nop :( vi los reviews y agradezco el apoyo , son muy lindas :3, y otra cosa , un primo mio me sugirio agregar yuri ¿que opinan ? yo no se .. como que da penita x3 xD

ya conocen la simbologia asi que al cap ‼!

perdon por los errores de ortografia ㈳4

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-Mmhh..? Que mierda?!...-Rafa noto que su "problemita" no se habia solucionada e incluso habia comenzado a doler -waa! ok... Casey me hablo de esto los adolescentes lo hacen ¿no? tengo que ... tocarlo ufff... ok - Rafa comenzo a bueno ya saben , comenzo a frotarlo , mas y mas rapido , imaginando que las manos de cierta tortuga con bandana naranja eran las que lo estaban tocando -Mickey ... ¡Mickey!¡Mickey! ¡Mickey! ahh. - Rafa noto que se habia corrido y ahora un liquido blanco y pegajoso invadia sus manos y parte de sus sabanas - ¿Que hice? -Raf...?-Mickey...-Me llamaste ...? - No ! Claro que no !-Claro que si ! has estado actuando extraño bro !, comenzaste con susurros y luego mas y mas fuerte !oh ... ya se! ¿tenias pesadillas?¡oh por dios ! el gran y valiente Rafa ¡con pesadillas!...aunque...-dijo Mickey acercandose y quedando a unos cuanto milimetros del rostro de Rafael-Es lindo que te preocupes!;3-dijo con una sonrisa realmente tierna segun Rafa y yo ~_~-Buaaaano descansa !-dijo para finalmente despedirse.

A la mañana siguiente ^3^

Mickey fue el primero en despertar , ya que el tiene que hacer el desayuno , despues desperto Leo , luego Doni y como media hr despues Rafa-Mira quien decidio despertar-dijo Leo -Callate bobonardo no estoy de humor -respondio el mas rudo de las tortugas -Nunca lo estas...-agrego el mas listo -Es mi maldita vida , no se metan -continuo Rafa con un tono aspero -Somos tus hermanos Raf , nos importas y mucho - tal vez eso es lo mas serio que ha dicho Mickey en su vida , pues todos guardaron silencio y comenzaron a observarlo -¿Que?-dijo con extrema inocencia -Nada!-respondieron los 3 al unisono -ok...? ya esta el desayuno ¡traigan sus platos!-los hermanos se levantaron para que Mickey les sirviera cuando fue el turno de Rafa le dijo - Ey ! Mickey ... yo lo ... siento -termino con tono triste -Esta bien bro -dijo como si no fuera gran cosa y se sirvio -Bueno ... ¡A comer !- grito la mas pequeña de las tortugas, comenzaron a comer y al poco tiempo llego Abril -¡Hola chicos ! -¡Abril!-grito Doni emocionado -Hola-Abril y Casey - dijo algo molesto -Bueno , ya acabe , si me necesitan estare en el laboratorio -susurro la tortuga de bandana morada -Leonardo solo observo con muy poco poquitito casi nada(mucho) enojo la escena (celos¿donde?) -¿Que le pasa a Doni?-pregunto Abril -Nada y aunque le pasara algo no podriamos ayudarlo-comento Leo con tono sombrio -Y menos tu -agrego en un susurro inaudible -Bueno , me voy a entrenar -dijo mientras se alejaba -Todos estan raros... -comento la pelinaranja en un suspiro -Somos tortugas mutantes ¿desde cuando somos normales?-dijo Mickey con una sonrisa-Ey Raf hay que jugar videojuegos -suplico Mickey -Ehhh...una partida y ya ¿ok? -respondio- Siiiii - Grito Mickey(10 partidas despues)-Gane , oh si, soy el mejor , llamame Mickey el amo del reino champiñon !- No es justo! exigo la revancha - -Chicos a entrenar - resono la voz de su maestro en la guarida-Rayos ...talvez otro dia Raf - dijo Mickey -Si ... -respondio el mas rudo de los 4 con un leve sonrojo que no paso por alto para Abril-Mmh interesante ...

Al terminar el entrenamiento ^_~

-Ey Rafa ... -llamo Abril -Que ?- respondio -Sospecho algo y quiero confirmarlo, recuerda que soy de fiar - Claro y ¿que es ?-respondio -¿Te gusta Mickey ? -pregunto finalmente, Rafa se quedo como sino pudiera procesar la pregunta y luego comenzo a sonrojarse -¡¿q-ue ? no !-Dijo con un tono rojo igual al de su bandana-Eso lo confirma - Dijo Abril - Nooo yo... este.. yo...noo ! - dijo muy nervioso Raf - ¿y por que no ?- pregunto Abril mirandolo seriamente -¡porque NO ! solo NO - todo quedo en silencio, por primera vez Rafa se sintio acorralado hasta que dijo -Porque yo...no puedo admitirlo ... solo ... no -Abril lo miro sorprendida - Bien , pues ¿por que no puedes admitirlo? - Es decir yo , soy .. ¡el gran Rafa! el mas fuerte de los 4 no puedo estar enamorado y no solo enamorado de una chica , lo cual no seria tan malo ,... enamorado de un hombre, soy el mas rudo no puedo hacer eso... y como si fuera poco no de un hombre cualquiera... de mi..propio hermano ...simplemente no...-termino con semblante triste -Rafa ,¿tienes alguna idea de cuando empezaron tus sentimientos ? -pregunto Abril - No claro que no ...-dijo Rafael-trata de recordar-ordeno Abril- pues cuando era amigo de Bradfort (no se como se escribe ) yo lo seguia , no confio mucho y lo sabes y soy digamos sobreprotector una noche fui y

$Flash black$O.O

.-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0,

lHola de nuevo ¿que les parece ? ya esta un poco mas largo diran solo lo subiste un dia despues si lo se pero yo queria subir 2 el mismo dia :3 como compensacion porque probablemente en 1 semana no pueda subir nada :( ,Super abril al rescate hasta que alguien se dio cuenta ¡Dios! e es tan obvio ! y ¿que tal los celos de Leo ? :3 zukulento -3-

respuestas reviews :

Marie2486: Rafnardor es Rafa x leonardo ? si es asi are un especial de ellos es que adoro a Mickey y siempre me lo dejan solito :( , diras tiene a Doni pero solo he encontrado 1 siii 1 de Mickey y Doni U.U y ambos son ukes segun yo y es... rarito O.O

Bilbogirl:Niña mala vete a dormir(sone como Jeff the killer soy bien mala xD) y si ese Rafa es todo un Lokisho .

trinidaddelcaos: Gracias por el apoyo y estoy completamente de acuerdo como que los ponen juntos nomas por no dejarlos solitos no le encuentro el sentido U_U , y ademas considero que ambos son ukes y 2ukes juntos es medio raro O.O.

Anonimo. Siii la mia tambien :3


	3. Capítulo 3

nota :lo se lo se he tardado demasiado ...perdon ! :( me operaron del apendice .

Discalimer :TMNT no me pertenece credito a su respectivo autir u.u

al cap :3

$Flash back$

Rafa se encontraba convenientemente oculto afuera de la ventana de aquel edificio donde se encontraban platicando Mickey y Bradfort , Rafa sinceramente se se tia como un acosador ... -Tonterias -murmuro Rafa -Yo ...solo estoy cuidando a mi hermano menor ...-Bueno todos tienen la misma edad pero mentalmente Mickey es el menor y no hay nadie que lo pueda negar.

-Bradfort ¿te gusta la pizza ? ¿cuanta pizza puedes comer ? ¿que pizza es tu favorita ? ¿la pizza es tu comida favorita ?- preguntaba Mickey impaciente por las respuestas -Ehh... si , poca , de queso y no -Respondio Bradfort un poco harto del menor *¿por que mierda tengo YO que hacer esto?* pensaba Bradfort mientras Mickey lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa y ahi Bradfort se dio cuento que gal vez eso no seria tan malo ...miro el rostro del chico ... no era mal parecido tenia un lindo color de piel y unos bonitos ojos *Yo .. no creo que Destructor se moleste si "juego" un poco con el* penso Bradfort con un sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.

De un instante a otro se encontraba devorando los labios del menor quien se quedo inmovil , cuando Bradfort lo libero Mickey tenia los ojos como platos , Bradfort solo rio y se aproximo a seguir "comiendo" hasta que Mickey volvio a la realidad y lo aparto -¿Que pasa ? - pregunto impaciente Bradfort -Esto no ... no podemos -le dijo Mickey -¿por que ? - pregunto Bradfort -Somos ... a hombres ! si ... eso-continuo nervioso Mickey -Vamos Mickey ! solo hago esto con mis amigos " especiales "-dijo sensualmente(si bien sensual ) Bradfort -Aunque digas eso ... somos hombres - dijo Mickey -No me vengas con eso Mickey , tu no tienes problemas con los hombres si fuera asi "el" no te gustaria- le dijo Bradfort -Tu ... ¿como es que sabes? -pregunto la tortuga sorprendida -No soy tonto ...siempre hablas de el..-continuaba Bradfort mientras se acercaba .Continuo hasta llegar a la oreja de Mickey -Sere "el" por ti ¿te parece ?-Mickey se quedo estatico -Para mi es un si -dijo Bradfort y comenzo a besarlo , Mickey se quedo quieto ya no forsejeaba e incluso habia comenzado a corresponder.

Rafa miraba atentamente todo con un rostro molesto -Maldito hijo de perra ... pedaso de pendejo ...ya veras cuando te ponga las manos encima maldito imbecil ¿como te atreves a corromper a Mickey ? . susurro un molesto Rafa , pero por alguna razon ver eso le dolia y dolia mucho ...

$Fin del Flash Back $

-Yo no ... pude .. ver mas - dijo tristemente Rafa , Abril escuchaba asombrada -Y... ¿por que demonios te estoy contando esto ?- dijo molesto Rafa -Porque me di cuenta que te gusta Mickey y por eso soy la unica que te puede ayudar - dijo Abril con autosuficiencia -De todas formas esto no tiene remedio-dijo Rafa -Aunque gracias me hizo bien hablar y eso - continuo Rafa mientras se alejaba, Abril lo observo se levanto y se fue de las alcantarillas.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.).-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

que tal?

lo se muy corto para tanto tiempo lo sientò !

y y eso ... no me dicen nada sobre el yuri !malas :(

Marie 2486 : Te recomiendo ver un tutorial en youtube asi es como yo aprendi xD

y y adios !


	4. Chapter 4

Mi querido hermano

Notas: N-No me maten... , lo se, lo se , soy una irresponsable :c , perdón QuQ, pero bueno aqui la bella historia , este capitulo sera corto QwQ , es que quiero que la historia lleve buen ritmo ,sino en este capitulo se acabaria el fic QuQ , perdon n .

Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertence ~

Advertencias : mucha tardanza, errores de ortografia , etc...

Simbologia : ya la conocen ewe

Pos al cap~.

CAPITULO 4 : Recuerdos .

Rapha se quedo solo, quieto, miraba el suelo

-Con que Mickey ¿eh?

A Raph casi le da un infarto, miro a arriba para encontrarse con un divertido Donnie , en seguida un rojo intenso invadio sus mejillas.

-Eh, e-este , yo...¡No se de lo que estas hablando!

-Claro , claaaaaro~

Rapha se avalanzo contra su hermano tirandolo al suelo , quedando encima de el y sosteniendo sus manos, lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo , Donnie solo podia temblar y tragar saliva de vez en cuando , en ese momento el mayor de los hermanos fue a buscarlos pues queria practicar tecnicas de combate con Donnie , llego a donde se encontraban para mirar la escena .

La mas ruda de las tortugas sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de Leo hacia el de la bandana morada ,incluso llego a burlarse repetidamente de el a espaldas de todos, claro, hasta que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia por Mickey . Ya que molestar a Leo era de sus actividades favoritas, se acerco al oido de su hermano para susurrar-Le dices a alguien y te golpeare tan fuerte que hasta Abril sentira el dolor- Donnie trago saliva y miro a su hermano a los ojos -B-Bien- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible , Raph se levanto satisfacho para encontrarse con la mirada molesta de su hermano, y sonreir de manera engreida sin dejar de mirar a Leo.

Leo se quedo quieto y dio media vuelta.

-Si tienen tiempo para eso , entrenen - dijo con un gran tono de molestia, para ir directamente al dojo, Donnie se levanto y observo todo con un gran tono de confusion.

-¿Q-Que fue eso? - dijo -La voz de Leo sonaba tan ...-

-¿Tan...?- dijo Rapha-Tan..."no Leo" , es decir la voz de Leo es amable y algo ¿paternal?- la tortuga miro hacia abajo.

-¿Khe?- Dijo Rapha con una mezcla de burla y confusion en su voz -No lo se... , simplemente se veia como si no fuera nuestro Leo , se sintio como si lo hubieran poseido ...-

-Debes dejar de leer los comics de Mikey :v-

-Mickey ewe - dijo con un tono de burla el mas listo de todos

-Cabaste tu propia tumba imbecil ...-en ese momento Rapha le dio a Donnie un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro.

-'_-_-:-'-_+=º-=º)=º)º)==º)_-==_;)=_-=))-==-)=-);_-_-);_-=-)=ª)=ª)=-)=-)_)=º)=º)=º)==º)=º)=_)=º)=º)=º)=ª)=)ª=-)=º))=-_-)=-)_-)=-)_-)_-)_-))_-

pos ya ~ :c perdon !


	5. Chapter 5

Mi querido hermano.

Notas:Hola criaturitas del señor…, lo se , soy la escritora mas irresponsable del mundo …, perdónenme …, prometo darles un cap semanal masomenos largo, como un intento de compensación les dare varios one-shots navideños de las parejas que gusten, ya sea hetero o yaoi, pueden ocupar Oc si gustan...Sin mas preámbulos vayamos al cap….

Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece shavos :'v

Advertencias:errores de ortografía e historia fumada

Simbologia: ya la conocen nenes(?)

Al cap!

Capitulo 5: Celos

Han pasado varias semanas desde la confesión del más fuerte de los hermanos, todo transcurre normal, Donnie siendo Friendzoneado, Leo tratando de matar a Abril con la mirada, Rapha demostrándole su amor a Mickey a través de golpes…

Sip…todo normal

-No fastidies enano!-dijo un furioso Raph al pequeño Mickey , algo que era normal , pero la razón era lo curioso…

Resulta que los hermanos estaban viendo la TV en su sala de estar, cuando el mas pequeño se quedo dormido y al estar junto a Leo , recargo su pequeña cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor, a todos les sorprendió la reacción de Rapha ante algo tan "insignificante" , solo dos sujetos sabían el porque de la situación.

-Oye tranquilo viejo_dijo Donnie con algo de burla en su voz, le era realmente divertido ver a uno de sus hermanos enamorados , y aun mas divertido que ese hermano fuera el gran Rapha, era genial saberlo y conocer porque actuaba tan agresivo cuando alguien siquiera tocaba al menor.

-Si bro…¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupado el "culpable" de que se diera esa situación –¿hi-hice algo malo?-le dijo mirando directamente a Raph , con esa voz inocente que lo caracterizaba…

Ya se imaginaran al pobre de Raph , esas palabras lo golpearon con toda la fuerza del mundo en su pecho...,rápidamente sus verdes mejillas se tornaron del mismo color que su bandana.

-No …, olvídenlo-el chico se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente, sin mirar a nadie, pues estaba seguro que su rostro revelaría todos sus sentimientos.

-Raph!-grito un preocupado Mikey, dispuesto a seguirlo hasta averiguar que le pasaba a su hermano, sin embargo cuando empezó a correr detrás de el, una mano lo sujeto..:era de Donnie –Yo ire Mickey-y diciendo esto el mas listo de sus hermanos se dirigió tranquilamente a la habitación de su hermano

En medio de esta situación estaba un triste Leo , sus pensamientos eran un caos…¿a Donnie le gustara Raph?¿por que? ¿Por qué?

Eso fue todo nenes!

Los 3 primeros en comentar se llevaran su One-shot

En caso de que exista Oc favor de mandar descripción física, atuendo y personalidad….

Eso es todo¡ADIOS!


	6. Chapter 6

Mi querido hermano

Notas: hola, aquí de nuevo , su irresponsable escritora… :'V…., se que la historia va demasiado lenta…, se que quieren su hard…pero sean pacientes :3…., espero disfruten el cap,( el anterior estuvo bien pinshi corto, gomen)  
Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece… u.u

Advertencias: errores de ortografía :3

Simbologia: no creo que sea necesaria ponerla…

Al cap O.O/

Capitulo 6: Pensamientos

Leo estaba a punto de saltar de donde estaba e ir corriendo a la habitación de Raph, para golpearlo hasta que se canse, el lo sabia, Rapha tenia perfecto conocimiento de sus sentimientos hacia Donnie, seguro lo rechazaría, podría ser un completo patan, pero cuando se trataba de honor…, Rapha era de las pocas "personas" insuperables en ese aspecto, eso lo calmaba pero….¿y Donnie? Si era rechazado…, el lloraría, tal ves el mismo numero de lagrimas que le ha regalado a Abril en las noches donde cree que nadie lo escucha, o …incluso lloraría mas, mucho mas …-no quiero esto…¿Por qué?- menciono el líder en un susurro mientras cubrió su rostro con sus manos, y como todo lo que pasaba en aquel lugar, no paso desapercibido ante los ojos de O'Neil.

Dejemos al pobre Leo solo y pasemos con el tsundere de Raph y el despistado de Donnie, este ultimo al llegar a la habitación de su hermano le vio acostado sobre su cama , cubriendo su rostro con las almohadas…, se acerco a el sin saber que decirle, no era nadie para darle un consejo o sermón acerca de confesarse, el mismo había guardado el amor por esa chica, aunque, al menos Raph no era tan obvio como el….

Al menos puedo hablar con el* pensó en sus adentros, ya que estaba seguro de que ambos guardaban sus sentimientos por miedo a lo peor que le puede pasar a cualquier tortuga, humano, pez, pato , dragon: el rechazo, lo mas horrible que puedes sentir , y lo peor es que ninguno de los dos lo habían experimentado , pero aun asi sentían un inmenso dolor en el pecho de solo pensarlo, se podrían aconsejar mutuamente, podrían compartir ese dolor….

-Nos hemos enamorado de imposibles- dijo con cierta risa forzada Raph , -si…- respondió el otro en un susurro, era verdad, desde cualquier punto desde donde se le vea , Donnie estaba enamorado de una chica tierna, inteligente y valiente , (desde donde el la veía)y el detalle mas importante…era humana, el un simple monstruo ¿Cómo podrían amarle? , y Raph…de un chico optimista, tierno, comprensivo, inocente, la imagen de la ternura infantil (desde donde el lo veía) y lo mas importante : su hermano menor, ¿Qué clase de monstruo se enamora de su pequeño e inocente hermano menor?, muy mala suerte para los dos …, después de esas dos frases no dijeron nada mas , solo se acompañaron con el silencio y la reconfortante sensación de apoyo.  
Mikey hablaba con Casey para tratar de olvidar la situación que se dio, Abril meditaba en silencio , pensando en lo que acababa de notar y en como ayudar a Raph….

Esto se complico mucho para todos….

-Definitivamente el amor es una maldita porquería- susurraron al unisono 3 de los hermanos, Leo con impotencia y rabia, Raph con bastante enojo contra si mismo y su cobardia y Donnie con la tristeza de aquel que aspira a lo inalcanzable.

Eso fue todo ¿Qué tal? Es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito xD….

¿nadie mas quiere one-shots? Rompen mi cora…

Guest: ¿sin yaoi? Me va a dar un pinshi infarto /tres , lo tendre para la próxima….espero


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **TMNT no me pertenece, ya no pueden demandarme :´u !

**Advertencias: **yaoi , boy x boy ; duro contra el muro y lento contra el pavimento! además de tardanza, faltas de ortografia y falta de seguimiento de la cronologia de la serie. Actualizaciones despues de medio siglo...etc...etc...

**Simbologia: **no recuerdo como fue en los capitulos anteriores, asi que pondre una nueva -dialogos- *pensamientos*

Sin mas que agregar, disfruten.

OuO...OUO...OUO...OUO...OUO...ouO...

Ahora nuestras queridas tortugas se encuentran patrullando, saltan agilmente entre los edificios mientras bromean entre ellos, momentos como estos hacen a los cuatro olvidarse de absolutamente todos sus problemas, mas bien lo hacian...ahora cada una finge estar en el momento pero en realidad esta en su propio mundo. Todo iba bien hasta que tomaron la desicion de dividirse para cubrir mas terreno y regresar lo mas rapido posible a su hogar, ninguno estaba de humor para estar afuera...

Antes de que Leo pudiera siquiera asignar las parejas, Rapha ya habia tomado a Donnie para irse y...es que no se creia capaz de controlarse al estar a solas con su inocente y tierno hermano...Ademas Donnie era un muy buen consejero (para sorpresa del mas bajo). Claramente a Leo no le agrado para nada aquella idea, el ya estaba comenzando a creer que Raph tenia sentimientos por _su _Donnie y ese solo pensamiento le hacia sentir pesimo...heh...ellos no estaran juntos, eso no pasara...no lo permitirá.

-Alto Raph. Yo asignare las parejas, soy el...- abrupta interrupcion...

-¿lider? ¿nosotros no podemos decidir con quien carajos ir? Deberias escuchar nuestras opiniones, Leo-

-Es tactica, yo **me complemento mejor con Donnie**, ademas tu y Mickey deben trabajar en su coordinacion -

-No quiero ir con Mickey-

Lo dijo tan seca y friamente que el menor de ellos lo miro con confusion, sin embargo ese no era el unico sentimiento en sus ojos...habia tristeza, una tristeza profunda y dolor osa, esto no fue ignorado por Donnie que a pesar de no querer estar a solas con Leo debido a que estaba actuando bastante extraño, al ver el dolor en los orbes azules de su hermano decidio ayudarlo.

-Creo que Leo tiene razon- Rapha miro al genio entre molesto y confundido, enserio necesitaba mas consejos de el...por algo era el mas listo ¿no?

-¿lo ven? vamonos Donnie.-

-Estas muerto genio- susurro Rapha cuando Donnie paso junto a el, y este solo respondio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambas parejas se pusieron en marcha, mientras Donnie y Leo conversaban animadamente sobre cosas triviales; Raph y Mickey estaban en medio de un horrible y pesado silencio, ninguno se atrevia a hablar, ninguno tenia el valor para decir siquiera una palabra...

Dejemos solos a esos dos por unos momento y ahora enfoquemonos en el lider y el genio.

Estos se habian detenido en un edificio para descansar, estaban sentados en la azotea de un edificio que se encontraba en frente de un viejo y desgastado parque, miraban las bellas luces, esas que no podras ver en otro lugar que no sea la hermosa Nueva York.

-Entonces pienso que si le agrego un circuito que aguante 6 Jouls funcionara mejor y...¿Leo? tierra llamando a Leo!- el chico paso su mano en frente del rostro de su hermano, moviendola de arriba hacia abajo, esperando a que este reaccionase.

-¿uh? lo siento Donnie he estado algo...- al parecer hoy era el dia nacional para interrumpir a Leo...

-¿confundido? ¿angustiado?¿preocupado?- Dios...por eso lo amaba, por eso adoraba a ese sujeto tan tierno, siempre sabia que decir, siempre sabia que tenia cada persona, solo con mirarla, solo con analizarla un poco...

-si, lo siento- dijo finalmente mientras miraba hacia el parque.

-se cuando uno de mis hermanos esta enamorado- dijo dandole un suave empujon.

Leo se quedo frio...el lo sabia, joder, su hermano lo sabia, el...

-No te preocupes, salvaremos a Karai-

Karai...¿Karai? ahora el lider se sentia aliviado, el creia que sus suspiros y momentos de silencio eran debido a ella...que equivocado estaba, si tan solo tuviera el valor para decirle que el era el dueño de sus suspiros, sus latidos y sus emociones.

-ah, claro..gracias Donnie-

-De nada hermano, cuando quieras-

Mientras tanto una pareja de jovenes se sentaron en frente de ellos, en aquellos viejos y desgastados columpos, entre risas y pucheros sus manos se terminaron entrelazando, se miraban a los ojos, una mirada de puro amor, sus rostros se acercaron, sus corazones se aceleraron hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron, todo ante la mirada de esos hermanos, se habrian ido, o incluso se habrian quedado a observar y sonreir por aquella pareja...lo habrian hecho...si la pareja no fueran Abril y Cassey. Donnie se levanto con lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, miro a Leo tratando de mostrar la mayor calma posible, incluso le dedico una sonrisa forzada y triste.

-No me siento muy bien Leo ¿puedo ir a casa?-

Leo simplemente asintio mirando con preocupacion a su hermano, vio como aquella figura delgada y fina se alejaba de el, aquella figura que tanto amaba...aquella figura con la que habia soñado tantas veces se estaba alejando y estaba sufriendo, unas lagrimas de impotencia brotaron desde sus ojos...simplemente ahogo una ves mas sus sentimientos, y se fue del lugar.

Ahora vallamos con mi OTP.

Es poco decir que la situacion era incomoda, Mickey creia que se iba a ahogar por lo tenso que se encoontraba el aire, y a Rapha se lo estaban comiendo los nervios y ocupaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerle algo fuera del lugar al mas pequeño, de la misma manera que sus hermanos ellos decidieron descansar en uno de los edificios mas altos del lugar, las luces brillaban intensamente, en definitiva se encontraban frente a un panorma hermoso.

-Raph...- hablo finalmente el mas bajo, mientras sus ojos permanecian en las luces tan hipnotizantes -¿he hecho algo malo? digo..., no olvidalo, no te he hecho nada ¿o si?- volteo para ver a su hermano a los ojos, este simplemente se quedo perdido en sus orbes, en ese azul cielo tan dulce, en esa mirada tan inocente y preocupada...se estaba volviendo loco, lo ansiaba..anhelaba tenerlo debajo de el, escuchar sus gemidos...sus jadeos, escucharlo gritar su nombre, pidiendo por mas...no, aun le quedaba un poco de fuerza de voluntad...

-No...no estoy molesto, solo...necesitaba espacio para mi, todos necesitamos algo de tiempo solos-

-Eso es comprensible, pero me estas mintiendo...-

-claro que n-...-

-vamos bro, has estado un monton de tiempo con Donnie...- el menor se volteo y se cruzo de brazos molesto, haciendo un pequeño puchero para despues seguir hablando -no es justo Raph...yo siempre he sido amable contigo, te he apoyado y tu ...,me reemplazaste! crei que era tu hermano favorito! tu eres el mio! no es jus...-

-No es lo que crees enano, lo que pasa es que ...me gusta alguien y el idiota alargado da buenos consejos-

-ouh...¿puedo saber quien es?-

-No!nou nou noup ah-ah ...- nego rapido mientras movia sus manos freneticamente.

-...Yo tambien tengo a alguien que me gusta...-un sonrojo adorno el rostro del menor, mientras fijaba su mirada en el suelo. -pero no te voy a decir- miro a Raph burlonamente mientras le sacaba la lengua -es mas, le contare a Leo en vez de a ti - dicho esto le dio la espalda y comenzo a menar au cadera de forma burlesca. La mirada del de bandana roja se poso sobre el trasero del chico (mas bien sobre donde se supone deberia estar, ya que lo cubria su caparazon) y la poca fuerza de voluntad que le

quedaba se fue al carajo.

Tomo al mas bajo del brazo y lo azoto suavemente contra una de las paredes para acorrararlo, Mickey no sabia que hacer o decir asi que simplemente se quedo mirando a su hermano con curiosidad y aunque le costara admitirlo, algo de miedo.

-Perdoname Mickey-

...

no me maten pls...


	8. Capitulo 7

Notas: Hey, he vuelto, ojalá disfruten esta mierda :3

Disclaimer: ya tú sabeh que por desgracia TMNT no me pertenece c:

Simbología : ¿debo ponerla? /claro que si, idiota/ -diálogos- *pensamientos*

Al cap nenahs!

-¡¿en qué mierda se supone que estabas pensando Raphael?! - gritó el líder exasperado, de regreso a su hogarse había encontrado con la nada grata escena de sus hermanos besuqueándose (siendo más realistas, Rapha se estaba comiendo al menor)en  
una azotea completamente visible para un helicóptero u avióno algún idiota que pasara por ahí.

-Hey, cálmate temerario líder...yo solo...-

-¡¿tú solo que?! ¡¿Acaso no mediste las consecuencias de tus malditos actos?! Digo, no me interesa que _esten en una relación-_

__

_-..._¿qué? -respondieron el de bandana roja y el de bandana naranja al unísono

-¿no te importa? - siguió Raphael mientras le sonreía a Leo.'

-¡claro que no! Chicos! Soy su hermano mayor ! Deben confiar en mí! -

Los tres se quedaron callados por unos cuantos instantes y posteriormente Leo continuo .

-me preocupa que alguien los vea! Es decir, pueden hacer ese tipo de "cosas" en la habitación de alguno de Uds pero ...aquí es peligroso ¿está bien? -

-¡no estás entendiendo! ¡Ustedes dos!¡i-i-idiotas!¡los odio!- Mickey estaba completamente rojo, después de gritarles se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que daban sus piernas, se dirigía a la guarida con paso firme.

Volviendo con Rapha y Leo ellos decidieron volver a la guarida por su cuenta, no querían meterse con Mickey, era raro que se enojara de tal manera asi que pensaron que la mejor sedición era darle su espacio.

-¿así que ...problemas de pareja? -

-ni siquiera somos pareja, Leo-

-¿ah? -

-soy la peor basura del mundo...-

-...¿ah? x2 -

-¡joder! ¡Iba a violarlo Leo!¡violarlo! ¡¿Qué clase de ...de...ser viviente le hace eso a su hermano menor?! -

-Ouh..., así que ...a ti te gusta Mickey- al decir eso, no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa

-¡claro! ¡¿Por qué mierda sonríes?!¡¿esto te divierte?! -

-haha...no...-

-maldicion ¿ahora qué haré? -

-¡ni te preocupes!¡es Mickey!¡se le pasaráen un visto y no visto!, es casi imposible que el este molesto con alguien! -

-Espero que tengas razón ...-

Y así continuaron saltando sobre los edificios, hasta llegar a su hogar, su santuario, en la entrada se encontraron con un Donnie lleno de preocupación que hablaba con Abril y Splinter .

-¿qué pasa, genio? -

-¿Mickey no está con ustedes? -

Sha, eso fue todo alv


End file.
